Tick, Tock, goes the clock
----Chapter 6---- Tick. Tock. Goes the clock. The time is close at hand... Tick. Tock. Around the clock. You're life at my Command... ----------------------------------------------------- Scorpius woke up in the Infirmary a few hours after the battle. Most of the burns were gone as Annalina had treated them quickly. He was still sore though. Damn what happened? He thought. I hope I didn't let everyone down... He looked around and saw Mirrana by his side, with his master Miss Inari, Nova, and Zero also watching him. "Hey guys. What's up?" They breathed a sigh of relief. "You really gave us a scare there Scorpius. Do you remember anything from the fight?" Miss Inari asked. "Well honestly I think I blacked there for a bit. I remember surfing next to Esca and then suddenly we were both on the ground, and her looking half dead, and now I'm here... I'm guessing I lost huh?" Scorpius said sadly. "Well... you did a lot more than that Scorpius." Nova said. "You seemed to have snapped and went bloodthirsty on Esca... the only reason she is alive is because she kept blasting you with magic to wake you up." Zero said. "WHAT? No.... I would never...." Scorpius trailed off as he looked at Mirrana. "You know I never would do that, right?" "Water boy, you remember that dream you told me? You said it... 'Tick tock goes the clock... and Esca's life is fading...'" Mirrana started to cry. Scorpius looked helpless as he couldn't prove that it didn't happen. "Scorpius what is this about a dream?" Miss Inari asked. "Well, I keep having these dreams of someone singing that song to me, each time is different.... I actually just had that same dream..." Scorpius said with fear in his eyes. "What was sung this time?" Everyone asked. "To paraphrase... the time is close at hand, you're life at my command..." Scorpius said with a shiver. They all looked solemn and just thought for a minute. "Guys, I don't want to worry about it right now. If anything I just have to be careful for the fight tomorrow right?" Scorpius said trying to lighten the mood. "If you are up for it man, Annalina said you had a pretty big bonk to the head. We think that was what happened, so just avoid hitting your head." Zero said. Miss Inari spoke up, "That sounds good, but I'm still worried about what happened when you blacked out. Do you remember anything at all from that or before that?" ''Is there anything I can remember? ''Scorpius thought. He closes his eyes trying to focus. As he tried to focus on what happened, his birthmark started to sting. ''Ow what the heck? I don't remember getting hurt there, ''Scorpius said thought. He instinctively grabbed his arm from the pain. "What's wrong Scorpius?" Mirrana asked nervously. "It's nothing. My birthmark just started hurting for some random reason." He replied. "Scorpius has that happened to you before?" Miss Inari said as she was thinking. "Not that I can recall" He replies. "Strange, well I am going to do some research and have everyone else help when they can. If anything else happens out of the norm tell me okay? It will help us figure this all out." Miss Inari said. And with that she left the room. "Hey Scorpius you better get some rest for tomorrow. We are going to need ya sprinkler." Zero said with a light chuckle. "You all go rest as well. I know we will do great if we give it our all. I'm sorry for what happened, but I will do my best tomorrow to make up for it." Scorpius said with confidence. "We know you will, and so will we. See you when you feel better. Mirrana, you coming with us?" Nova asked. "No I will stay here and watch over him a while longer, thank you." Mirrana replied, and with that, everyone but Scorpius and Mirrana left the room. "Hun, I'm sorry for scaring you like this. Honestly I don't know what happened." Scorpius said to Mirrana looking sad and scared. "I know water boy. I just... You looked and sounded like someone else when that happened." She said. "I believe you, but I promise you that no matter what I will always come back to you as the Scorpius you love, okay? I won't ever hurt you or my family in the guild. I swear I will always protect you with every fiber of my being." Scorpius told her with an intensity in his eyes like none other. Mirrana says with a grin "I'll hold you to that Scorpius." Scorpius passed out again to rest for the next day of the games. ----End Chapter----